Adventures and Such
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Sammie, a girl with a mysterious past, meets the boys and is pulled into an adventure with the youngest Jonas. NickOC JoeOC Kevin OC
1. Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, just Sammie and Terri.

Author's note: I'm completely disregarding my own rules for myself. This chapter is in Sammie's POV.

Chapter 1: Trouble

Some girls go absolutely _nuts_ over the boy band, the Jonas Boys. Honestly, I don't really care. I mean, I like their music, but I don't go scream over them. It's pretty stupid to scream and wish they were going out with you because there's a one in a millon chance that it's ever going to happen. Oh, by the way, my name's Sammie. Just Sammie. I don't have any family because……..well, I don't know why, but I don't.

"Sammie! Over here" Terri yelled. Terri was my best friend and I was living with her family. Terri was jumping up and down in the halls of our school five classrooms down. I rolled my eyes. Terri was always so energetic.

"Hey. How was first period" I asked her. She was holding an envelop and a cup of coffee.

"Great! Look what I've got! Two tickets to go see the Jonas brothers! Isn't that wonderful" she squealed. Terri was a Jonas fanatic. She was the one who got me listening to their music. There had been a contest at our school where you had to play in a raffle to win tickets to see the Jonas brothers and Terri entered it immediately.

"Fun. When is it" I asked.

"Next week and mom already said we can go" she squealed. Next week came pretty fast and I was standing in line with Terri. We had our backstage passes and tickets. We went backstage after the concert, which was fun in a way, to meet the Jonas'.

"Okay, you girls can go in" a burly man said. We went in and saw three guys sitting on a couch with their feet up. We introduced ourselves and began to talk, Terri a little too excitedly. Hours later, commotion sounded outside the room and the Jonas boys looked at each other.

"GET BACK HERE" a security guard yelled. The voice was getting nearer.

"Never! You'll never catch me! Someone's going to test this machine out and I know who that'll be" a guy yelled. The door burst open and a guy wearing glasses ran in. He threw something at me and Nick. That was the last thing before I fell on top of Nick.

"Where are we" I asked helping him up. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around. We began to walk; it was hard to see in the fog.

_Flash_

A car was speeding down a foggy road

_Flash_

"Sammie? You okay" Nick asked. I clutched my head and sank to the floor. I knew what was happening, I had experienced them before. Nick was hovering over me trying to get me to look at him.

"Get. Out. Of. Here" I growled between my teeth. When I met the boys properly, I came to the conclusion that they weren't _that_ bad. They would be cool to hang out with, but I couldn't see dating them like other girls would.

"No, I'm staying here" Nick said. He kneeled down next to me and I distantly heard a car. I struggled to get up and a car was just barely visible in the fog.

"Car. Need to get out of road" I grunted. The car was getting closer and it wasn't stopping. I looked up and pushed him out of the way onto the side of the road. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the car.

"Look out" a familiar voice yelled. Someone tackled me and got me out of the way. I opened them and saw Nick running to me. Then, I looked up at the person who'd saved me. The guy looked so familiar.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Familiar Face

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I don't know where this story came from. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys that this is ten years later; 2018.

Chapter 2: Familiar Face

I groaned. I had hit my head and then looked at the person who'd saved me. It was a man in his early thirties with short black hair. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place a name to him. Then, a mop of curly hair came into view.

"Sammie! Are you okay" Nick asked me. I nodded and looked back at the guy. The guy was pale and got even paler when Nick turned around. Nick stared at him confused; he also noticed something familiar about him.

"_**JOE! CAN YOU COME OUT HERE? I NEED YOU TO UM……..SEE SOMETHING**_" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Another man, who was a year younger than him, came out. Once the younger man came out and saw us, he paled.

"N-N-Nick? Is that you" he asked. Nick's eyebrows raised and he unconsciously got in front of me. He was glaring full force at them.

"Nick, it's us, your brothers. I'm Kevin and he's Joe" the older one said. Nick was backing up.

"H-How do I know you're telling the truth" he asked. Joe began to sing a song: Kids of the Future. Nick's jaw dropped and Kevin and Joe came over to hug him.

"I-I c-can't believe it's you Nicky! I-I-I thought you died that day……..b-but you're okay. T-Thank god" Joe sobbed into his brother. Kevin just cried silent tears. If….if only I had a family like that…..if only I even _had_ a family. But I had to have had one; otherwise, I wouldn't have even existed.

"Hey, you guys? Was there a family looking for me" I asked. The three Jonas Brothers broke apart and looked at me. Kevin and Joe looked at each other.

"Erm, yes. There was your friend, her family, and another strange family. I can't remember the other one though" Kevin said. Something fluttered in my heart.

_Flash_

There was a man, a woman, and a teenage boy a couple of years older than me. They all looked a little like me.

_Flash_

I fell to the floor again. I groaned and clutched my head. This was a gift and a curse. Every time I had a vision, I received a painful head ache right afterward. Six hands holding me. One was rubbing my back comfortingly while the other ones held me tight.

"Sammie? Are you okay" Nick asked me. I looked up and saw Kevin and Joe looking at me worriedly and Nick searching my blue-green eyes. I guess by then, he had figured out what I erm……was. I'm pretty sure he found out _then_ because he talked to me about that in our shared room that night.

"BREAKFAST TIME" a happier looking Joe burst into our room the next morning. Nick and I had been up all night talking about my 'ability' and he actually thought it was awesome. We both yanked the covers over our heads and turned over in our separate beds.

"GoawayJoe! Idon'twannagetupjustyet" Nick mumbled sleepily. Joe sighed and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He came back and dumped half a bucket of ice cold water on me and Nick.

"**YOU BETTER START RUNNING! YOU HAD **_**SOME**_** NERVE TO DO THAT**" I yelled running at him. He sped away. I never like to be woken up by a bucket of water, I don't know why, I just don't. Kevin caught us by the arm and held us until we calmed down.

"Joe, you know what happened the last time you ran in this house" he reminded him. Joe laughed nervously. Nick came into the room rolling his eyes.

"What did Joe do this time" he asked laughing and rubbing his eyes. Kevin told us the story and we laughed. Apparently Joe had been on a sugar rush. Nick's diabetes dog tags rattled together as he threw back his head in laughter.

* * *

Done! I should let you know that Kevin and Joe bought a house together after Nick and Sammie were sent into the future. Jonas Brothers rule! Sorry, getting too carried away.


	3. Of Plans and Memories

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter starts out in Kevin's POV and I might put Joe's POV in.

Chapter 3: Of Plans and Memories

The day that Joe and………Sammie run around the house playing cat and mouse passed by fast. I couldn't fall asleep tonight, not with the events of the previous day. I had had a hard time falling asleep last night and was half expecting that 'Nick's' room would be empty when I woke up. To my relief I found both Sammie _and_ Nick sleeping soundly in their beds. This time, sleep was impossible.

"What are you doing up" I asked. Joe looked up at me and then back at the wall. He didn't need to answer that, he was felling the same as I was: overwhelmed, overjoyed, scared, nervous, and everything in between. I grabbed two cups and poured coffee in them.

"Thanks. I just can't believe that he's alright and he's _here_ with _us_. I mean, I remember that day very clearly, it's not something I could forget" he told me as I handed him a cup. I knew what he was talking about. The day Nick and erm……Sammie were sent here was possibly the worst day of my life, I thought my baby brother had died.

"At least we know where he and….Sammie went. And, if she wasn't there with him, Nick would be….." my voice trailed off. I didn't want to say the word. Joe nodded. My fingers drummed the cup a little bit. There was only one thing we needed to decide at that moment.

"How are we going to get them home" Joe asked voicing my thoughts. I took a sip of my coffee and thought about it. We had to reinvent the things that idiot threw at them. After breakfast the next morning, Sammie and Nick went back to their room. Minutes later, they were arguing. Joe and I ran into the room when we heard the loud voices.

"**LOOK, YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES! ONE, YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF. OR TWO, I CAN DO IT FOR YOU**" Sammie yelled. When we got in there, Sammie was holding Nick's diabetes meter and waving it around as she yelled. Nick stood a few feet away from her.

"**I TOLD YOU I ALREADY DID THAT**" he screamed. Sammie put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She scoffed.

"**WE JUST FINISHED BREAKFAST AND I WAS WITH YOU THE REST OF THE TIME! HOW COULD YOU HAVE TAKEN IT? IS IT INVISIBLE**" she bellowed. She **did** have a point there. Nick turned bright red and mumbled an apology. Nick wouldn't usually forget, but he has his times. It was good to have him with us again, even if he could be irresponsible sometimes._**Joe's POV:**_

I rolled my eyes. Nick forgot to check his blood sugar. Thank goodness for Sammie. The four of us researched the thing that the jerk threw at Sammie and my brother that day. We found it (scientists had dissected it and examined it. It does exist now) and looked up the ingredients or something like that.

"This is too advanced for any of us guys. I don't even know how to combine them, Nick and Sammie weren't around when they were taught, and Joe's not that smart to even try" Kevin said. The last part was meant as a joke and I punched him in the arm. Nick looked around worriedly.

"So what do we do now" he asked. I suddenly had an idea. Frankie. He had been top student in most of his classes. He took Chemistry in eight grade and advanced math classes in seventh. He is now taking all Advanced Placement courses in his senior year.

"Kevin! Frankie, we've got to call Frankie" I told him excitedly. He went over to the phone and called him. Frankie was over in a matter of minutes. Kevin went and got Nick from the kitchen and brought him into the den. Nick stopped short and stared curiously at Frankie. Frankie stared open mouthed at Nick.

"N-N-Nick? Is that you" Frankie asked stuttering. Nick's eyebrow's raised and Sammie walked into Nick. She groaned and rubbed her face.

"Nick, I know I wasn't looking where I was going, but do you really have to stand in the middle of the room where people walk through" Sammie asked. She was rolling her eyes and her voice was half amused and half annoyed. Then she saw Frankie and blushed a little bit.

"Um, hi" Frankie said blushing. Nick looked at the two of them and I swore I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. He made a gagging sound and the two looked at him.

"Sammie, he's two years older than you right now, but he's seven years younger than you in the past. That would make you twenty-four this year" Nick explained. Yup, he was jealous.

"Nick, are you saying that **you** like Sammie because you don't want her to date Frankie? I think we should start singing Just Friends for you two. I mean, you two **are** best friends" I said. Well, I don't know about **best** friends, but they were definitely friends because they have done everything together since they got here.

"We're just friends Joe. I don't have a crush on her" Nick mumbled. He looked her in the eyes and couldn't help but smile. Sammie smiled brightly. Honestly, Nick doesn't know what's coming to him.

"Joe, I must warn you that I am dating someone" Frankie said. Kevin wolf whistled and Nick and Sammie laughed as Frankie turned bright red.

"Wow, Frankie the lady's man" Nick teased. Frankie smiled and gave Nick a nuggie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sammie fall to the ground clutching her head. We all ran over to her. Nick got there first and wrapped her in his arms. Sammie went pale, very pale.

* * *

Done with this chapter! What will happen next? I know Nick has an Omnipod, but he has a meter in this story too. The meter had an important part in a chapter later on in the story. 


	4. My Best Friend

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter is in Nick's POV and takes place a day or two later; I haven't decided yet. Another thing with Kevin and Joe's house, it's a couple of blocks from the house they live in 2008. Also, in this story, Kevin and Joe created a tunnel in a smaller park two houses from their house (in 2018) when they were kids.

Chapter 4: My Best Friend

Sammie, my best friend. Yeah, we only knew each other for two to three days, but we still became best friends. I felt like I could tell Sammie anything and she wouldn't say a peep unless it was dangerous.

"Look, I'm going to go on a walk. Do you want to come" I asked Sammie. She nodded and got her coat. What Joe said…..that I like Sammie……I _guess_ he's right. I do have a little crush on her. I'm glad she's okay; it scared the wits out of me when she collapsed after getting that vision. The doctor said that it was dehydration and for her to drink plenty of water.

"Heads up" she called throwing me a water bottle. She grabbed one herself and we said goodbye to the others. When the two of us got to a park, we sat down.

"What….what was the vision about" I asked her. She froze and her face twisted in horror. She grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Nick…….I hate to do this to you guys and all, but there's a guy that's after us. Remember that idiot that sent us here? Well, he has a son in this time and he's coming after us. I don't know what'll happen, but it's going to be bad. We have to…….we have to leave your brothers in order to protect them. I'm sorry, but I'd rather they were safe, even if Joe **can** be an idiot, no offense" she said. I laughed a bit and waved it off. I agreed with her a bit.

"So what do you suggest we do" I asked. I was scared, freaked, and nervous, but I did like the fact that she'd do something for people she hardly knew.

"We should grab some clothes, write them a note, get some money, food, and then we'll go from there" she suggested. I love my brothers and I'll do _**anything**_ for any of them; even protect them from a maniac. Sammie had never had any visions that went wrong yet.

"Okay, I trust you. Let's go" I told her getting up off of a bench. She followed me and then fell to the ground holding her head. She then tackled me to the ground as a bullet whizzed by.

"Come on! Run" Sammie yelled. We ran up five blocks and jumped behind a statue, a very familiar statue. I pulled Sammie into a 'secret' tunnel that Joe and Kevin 'built' when they were kids. I was surprised the tunnel was still standing. Apparently Kevin originally built the tunnel so Joe could escape from bullies. The secret lasted only a couple of days; something that was a record for Joe.

"Sh" I warned putting my pointer to my lips. We crawled all the way to the exit behind a large group of trees. The tunnel structure seemed to be still intact. Well, then again, we told Frankie and I guess he'd been keeping up with the maintenance. The tunnel had gotten a little bit bigger to fit people taller than us and the 'walls' were packed tight.

"Nick? Sammie" Kevin's voice called. We had snuck through a couple of backyards and into Kevin and Joe's. Well, I guess we weren't going to sneak away. I looked over at Sammie and she confirmed my statement. The only question was: were we going to tell my brothers?

"How'd you guys end up back there" Joe asked. Sammie explained about the tunnel and they smiled. Frankie rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"Kevin, can I talk to you alone" Sammie asked. Kevin led her into the house and shut the door. The three of us were left standing outside awkwardly. Frankie looked at his feet and tapped nervously.

"So……what are you up to nowadays" I asked him. Frankie told me he was in some advanced math classes; he helped out the community, and baby-sat some neighborhood kids. It was weird to see Frankie as a teenager because for me, he was a little kid a couple of days ago. Suddenly, I felt someone collide with me; Frankie.

"Nick! I missed you a lot since you left. It hasn't been the same, I mean, I……you're my best friend and…..you _always_ understood me when nobody did. Even the band has never been the same. Actually, the band was never _going_ to be the same since it broke up" he suddenly sobbed. I blinked in surprise at Frankie's random outburst. I hugged him and then turned to Joe.

"What's this about the band breaking up" I asked. Joe looked around for Kevin.

* * *

Why did the Jonas Brothers break up? Please R&R!


	5. In the Heat of the Moment

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Jonas Brother's songs.

Author's note: Sorry that it's been a long time since I updated, but I'm rarely allowed on the computer nowadays for recreation. This chapter starts in Nick's POV.

Chapter 5: In the Heat of the Moment

Joe glared at Frankie and then looked at me. He shuffled and looked at the ground. I stood there looking at him.

"We……um……the band…….Kevin and I….well, it wasn't the same without there with us. I mean, you're our brother Nick and you're a very important part of the band. We all missed you, not just Frankie, all of us; mom, dad, me, Kevin, Frankie, and everyone else" he said stumbling on his words. Joe suddenly enveloped me in huge hug.

"Is this a hug fest" Sammie asked. Kevin was standing there with his eyebrows raised at Joe. I blushed and Joe saw it.

"Joe, are you going soft again" Kevin asked. Sammie came over and quietly told me what I think she and Kevin were talking about in there or something. Joe rolled his eyes and playfully tackled him to the ground. Sammie pulled me over to the side.

"Frankie did it, he mixed those chemicals together. We're going home tomorrow" she told me. I got excited, I liked this time, but my place was in 2008. I subconsciously grabbed Sammie and kissed her on the lips. Once I realized what I was doing, I pulled away and looked at the ground. Sammie was pale and staring at me, Frankie was staring at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes were as wide as baseballs, and Kevin and Joe stopped wrestling and looked at me.

"I…….um……" I stuttered. Sammie ran inside and went into the bathroom. I blinked rapidly and went into our room._**

* * *

The next day:**_

It was here, the day we were going back. Sammie still wasn't talking to me. Suddenly, she clutched her head and fell to the ground. I ran to her.

"We've got to get out of here. The guy's son is coming" she said. Frankie, Joe, and Kevin got out the weapons to defend themselves with. Frankie placed the stuff in our hands and hurried us up. Loud bangs were heard and got ready to shoot.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it" I said. The others turned to me and sighed deeply.

"**GO! HE'S COMING**" they all screamed in unison. We nodded and saluted them. We threw the stuff at each other and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. _Where's Sammie?_ I wondered. Like when we arrived in 2018, I felt a body crush me and fall off; Sammie. I was going to be sore after this was all taken care of.

"**NICK! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE OKAY**" somebody screamed. Joe hit me full force and knocked me to the ground. I looked up and he was 18 not 28. Kevin had just run in and was staring at me. He was pale and his eyes were red. I looked around for Sammie, she was gone.

"Do you know where Sammie went" I asked. They scratched their heads for a moment before realizing that Sammie was the girl that was with me.

"She ran out and met her friend. They left shortly after that" Kevin said. I had quite the reunion with the rest of my family, including a younger Frankie. We took a week off touring and then went back to doing concerts. Nothing we did could take my mind off of Sammie. Sammie, the girl who saved my life at least once, the girl who stuck by my side, the girl who helped me find my brothers in 2018 and made sure I got back to the ones in 2008, the girl with an amazing personality and confidence and strength, the girl who was my best friend. Did I like her more than a friend? Maybe.

"We love you guys" we yelled running off the stage. Lots of cheers followed. I looked for Sammie in the crowd, but didn't find her. For the next couple of weeks, I looked for her, but there was no trace of her or her friend. I was about to give up, I'd look for her at this concert and it'd be the last time I'd look for her.

"Hello everyone" Joe shouted. All the fans cheered, but none of the fans were Sammie. I had put Sammie's name on the VIP list just in case she were to show up. We finished _Kids of the Future_ and _Games_ and were beginning _When You Look Me in the Eyes_.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

This was Sammie's song. It fit her perfectly. When I looked her in her hazel eyes, I felt like I was in heaven. She understood me.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

I chose that moment to do a fancy move that made look off stage to my right. And on my right off stage was a girl that I thought I'd never see again; Sammie.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Sammie ran to me and I stopped playing and caught her in my arms. I gave her a huge hug. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. We broke apart in time for me to sing the next verse.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

I took her hand and sang to her.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

I kissed Sammie longer this time and everyone cheered. Joe was grinning at me like mad and Kevin cocked his eyebrows.

"Terri slapped some sense into me. She's the one to thank" Sammie mumbled to me. I laughed quietly. Some people would say Sammie has a hard-as-nails personality, but they don't know that it's just a disguise._**

* * *

Months later:**_

Sammie and I had been going out for a couple of months. We were absolutely head over heels for each other. We had just finished up a concert and I was going to meet Sammie backstage in one of the rooms.

"Sammie's in room 1 typing up an essay that she has to e-mail into the teacher" Terri said. My parents and Terri's parents had allowed the two girls to come with us on our tour, but they had to go to this online school site or something and complete work.

"Well, what are we waiting for" I asked. We headed to room 1 and opened the door. One of our many stage helpers was kissing Sammie and it looked like Sammie was enjoying it. Sammie was cheating on me! I turned to leave, but Terri grabbed my arm and forcefully turned me around.

"Wait! This has happened before even though she's never had a boyfriend. Watch" she told me. I sighed. Terri pulled me to the front again and held on to me tightly. Sammie bent over backwards and the guy held her from falling. Her foot popped and she carefully reached for her silver ball flats. Then, she hit his head hard with her shoe and he let go.

"You perv! I already have a boyfriend! If you think I'm letting you ruin our relationship, guess again……….." Sammie said letting out a string of curses. I came up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist. The guy looked at me and punched me in the face,

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Please R&R!


	6. Family

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Sammie's dad, but I do own Alex Anderson, Aaron Michaels, and Claire Anderson. For other disclaimers see chapter 1.

Author's note: I know the last chapter was fast pace, but it plays into the story. You'll see. This chapter starts in Sammie's POV.

Chapter 6: Family

The idiot who kissed me just punched Nick in the face. I rolled up my sleeves and prepared to fight this guy. Before I could get a punch in, Kevin and Joe were on him.

"You are **so** going to pay for that you……." Joe said cursing. Kevin somehow found a moment to slap Joe upside the head. Nick ran and got security while Kevin, Joe, and I held the guy down. He was surprising strong. Mr. Jonas, a big burly guy, and a couple of the arena security guards came rushing in with Nick in tow.

"Okay, you can get off him now" Mr. Jonas said. We clambered off him and the security guards grabbed him and escorted him out. There was a lot of 'excitement' in these past months and I didn't really care for it. I know it couldn't really be helped, but it still is a pain in the butt.

"Nick, who is that guy" I whispered to Nick. Nick followed my gaze to the big burly guy standing next to Mr. Jonas. I had seen a lot of him, but I've never been introduced.

"He's our bodyguard. His name's Rob, but we call him Big Rob" he whispered back to me. Something seemed familiar about him. Something I couldn't place. Big Rob looked up and as soon as he saw me, he gawked.

"Erm…..Nick…….is he okay" I asked. By this time, Kevin and Joe had come over to us. Nick laughed and nodded. We were hustled out of the room and onto the tour bus. Big Rob and Mr. Jonas disappeared onto another bus. Suddenly, a headache started to come.

_Flash!_

_I was squealing with delight as I ran around a yard being chased by a big burly man._

"_I'm going to get you" he growled. I giggled and ran faster. I wasn't fast enough because the man caught up with me and grabbed me. He lifted me onto his shoulder and ran with me._

"_Daddy" I squealed happily. He took me off his shoulder and began to tickle me. Then, a woman appeared in the back door._

"_Rob, Sam, it's time to eat" she said smiling. My dad looked over and held a hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up._

"_Let's go Sammie, we don't want your mom getting mad" he said. We walked into the house together and sat a table with a boy sitting next to me. I grinned at him and he grinned back._

"_Alex, Sam, I have something to tell you two" my mom began. Alex looked up and paled._

"_You're not pregnant are you" he asked. My mom and dad laughed. My mom reassured him that she wasn't. My dad took my mom's hands in his and they looked at us._

"_Your father has taken up a job protecting some rock stars. We've both decided that it'd be……..better for your father to move into a house closer to them. We won't be getting a divorce or anything, but we won't see him often" my mom explained._

_Flash!_

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on the tour bus' couch with my head in Nick's lap.

"It's a vision" Nick was explaining to his brothers. It sure wasn't a vision, it was a memory flash.

"Memory flash actually" I groaned. Everybody looked at me. They didn't know that I had somehow been in a car crash and lost my memory.

"Memory flash? Why a memory flash" Kevin asked. I told them everything I knew and what I had just seen. Nick held me close and kissed my forehead multiple times. I enjoyed it when he kissed me, soft and tender.

"Wow" Joe breathed. We asked Big Rob at breakfast the next day if he had a daughter. He looked down at his plate.

"Yes I did. She was my little angel" he said softly. I could have sworn that there were tears forming in his eyes, but he wiped them away. I wondered if her name was Sammie. Mr. Jonas and Big Rob began to talk about his wife and son coming to visit later in the afternoon. I had another memory flash, this time it was of me and my mom arguing about the fact that she was planning _my_ future and that she wanted me to date my best friend.

"Let's go, we've got to meet Rob's family at the diner across the street" Mr. Jonas said. We all walked across the street and looked for Big Rob. Suddenly, I felt someone hit me and almost knock me to the ground.

"SAM! YOU'RE ALIVE" a woman sobbed clutching me. That was it. All my memories came flooding back to me. I twisted out of her grip angrily and whirled around. I felt like someone hit me with an eighteen-wheeler, but I ignored it.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHASED ME AWAY! YOU PLANNED **_**MY**_** FUTURE! YOU TOLD ME WHAT **_**I 'WANTED'**_** TO BE AND DO! YOU AND AARON'S PARENTS HAD **_**ARRANGED**_** OUR **_**MARRIAGE**_**! YOU COULDN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE**" I screamed at her. She put on her 'innocent' face and looked at me 'shocked'.

"But you two _**do**_ love each other. And you wanted to do those things, you told me" she said. My blood boiled and I got up in her face.

"Hey! Whoa" Big Rob yelped trying to get in between both of us. I did the first thing that came to my mind; I slapped her hard in her face. Everybody stared at me in shock.

"**NO WE DON'T! AND I **_**NEVER**_** TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED TO BE A DOCTOR! **_**YOU**_** WANTED ME TO BECOME A DOCTOR! THE ONLY REASON I FOLLOWED ALONG WITH IT AT FIRST WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER, BUT THEN I WENT OUT INTO THE REAL WORLD AND LEARNED THAT **_**I**_** CHOOSE **_**MY**_** FUTURE**" I bellowed making her back up. Alex opened his mouth to speak.

"Sam, that's not true" he said meekly. I rounded on him and he cringed. Big Rob was staring at my mom.

"**DON'T YOU START! THE ONLY REASON YOU GO ALONG WITH MOM IS BECAUSE SHE THREATENED TO HURT ME BADLY! I'LL CALL AARON AND **_**ASK**_** HIM IF HE LOVES ME**" I yelled swiping the phone out of my mom's hand. No reason, a car pulled up and Aaron ran out.

"Aaron, honey, this boy kidnapped Sammie and hurt her so badly that she forgot us" my mom told Aaron. Aaron growled and went for Nick. Kevin and Joe jumped in front of him protectively and I turned to my mom again.

"**THIS **_**BOY**_** DIDN'T KIDNAP ME! HE'S MY **_**BOYFRIEND**_" I yelled into her face. Big Rob was shaking his head and backing up slowly. My mom saw this and laughed making it sound like I was joking. Aaron stopped short.

"Yes he did, you just have that syndrome where you fall for your captor" she said. I looked over at Kevin, Nick, and Joe. They looked at me and then raised their eyebrows at my mom. My da……Big Rob wasn't believing a thing she was saying, which surprised me because fathers usually side with their wives.

"**NO I DON'T! AARON, DO YOU REMEMBER THAT OUR PARENTS WERE ARRANGING **_**'OUR'**_** MARRIAGE? WELL, MY MOM **_**STILL**_ **HASN'T QUIT THE NOTION YET! SHE'S BEEN MAKING SURE THAT THERE'S 'EXCITEMENT' EVERY SINGLE DAY AND NEVER TRIES TO GIVE ME A BREAK! AAAND, TO TOP THAT **_**ALL**_** OFF, MOM HAS ALSO BEEN DOING DRUGS **_**AND**_** HIT ME AT LEAST ONCE! YOU ARE **_**NOT**_** MY FAMILY! MY FAMILY IS MY BEST FRIEND TERRI'S**" I said spiting in my mom's face on purpose and punched her in the nose. Alex grabbed me and held me back from doing any further damage.

"I'm sorry you guys. Just be warned that if you do hurt her in any way, me and Alex'll beat you silly" Aaron said winking. Kevin and Joe relaxed and Nick shook his hand smiling.

"Not to worry, I couldn't hurt a hair on Sammie's head" Nick told him wrapping his arm around me. Aaron saluted them and got in his car to leave. Big Rob turned from us and took his wedding ring off his finger.

"I always knew Sammie was the truthful one in the family. You can expect divorce papers, jail time, fines for the money you spent on the drugs; which I had somehow suspected you were spending money on; a loss custody rights on Alex and Sammie, and possibly a restraining order against you" he said placing the ring in my mom's hand before a couple of police officers arrested her.

"In your face" Alex told her. My……Big Rob did take my mom to court, filed a divorce, and fined her for the money spent on drugs. He won custody rights to Alex and I and put a restraining order on my mom. I moved out of Terri's house (with too many thank you's of course) and into my dad's, which was only a couple of blocks from hers. We remained best friends and we still hung out with the Nick and his family.

"Can you help me with this problem Sammie" Nick asked. Nick was the same age as I was and we had to do the same work. I laughed and showed him how to solve it. He kissed me passionately. Aaron, who lived in Ohio, visited us a couple of times with his older sister, Sharon, who was Kevin's age. Boy, did Kevin and Sharon hit it off right away._**

* * *

Five years later:**_

"Will you two get a room" Joe complained covering his eyes as Kevin and Sharon kissed. Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Shut up Joe, we don't even live here anymore" Kevin reminded him. Two years ago, Sharon and Kevin had tied the knot and moved a couple of blocks away; to the house next to mine. I laughed.

"And plus, it's not like you haven't done that stuff with Terri" I told him. A year after Nick and I had started to go out, Joe asked Terri to go out with him and they're still going strong.

"Okay, okay! You guys got me" he sighed in defeat. He went up to his room to call Terri. That weekend, the boys went on a tour (yup, their still the Jonas Brothers) and Terri and I came.

"Can I please have Sammie come up to the stage" Nick asked. Alex and his girlfriend literally pushed me out of my seat and towards the stage. I got up there and blushed. I never really liked being onstage, I had severe stage fright.

"As you all know, these two have been going out for ages and make out every chance they get" Joe said. Nick and I glared at him. Joe was still the same immature person we always knew.

"Shut up" we both said collectively and Kevin dragged him off to the side of the stage. I turned back to Nick and saw that he was on one knee. I gasped.

"Sammie, five years ago, a man threw some sort of time travel teleportation device at us and sent us to the future. If it weren't for you, I would have never gotten back to my brothers. If it weren't for you, I probably would've been dead. And if it weren't for Terri entering a contest, I would've never met you, a wonderful, gorgeous person with a strong determination….." Nick began. We all laughed at the last part.

"That's true" Terri yelled from the audience. Nick laughed and turned back to me.

"I've had the luck of becoming your best friend and I'm honored to be the guy you fell in love with. However, there is one thing I have to ask you……..will you marry me" he asked. He opened a little jewelry box which had a diamond ring with two hazel gems on the side of the diamond. I couldn't hold them in any longer, I began to cry.

"Yes Nick Jonas, I will marry you" I shouted. Nick smiled. He took the brown purity ring that he had given me and replaced it with the engagement ring. He swallowed me up in a huge hug and many kisses. My dad, Alex, Terri, and Sharon began to cheer and wolf-whistle. The fans screamed excitedly. Joe and Kevin started playing _Just Friends_.

* * *

This _**isn't**_ the last chapter! There's one or two more. In the meantime, please R&R!


	7. Wedding Day Planning and Accident

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 6 and 1.

Author's note: I was wrong, there'll be more chapters; how many is unknown. This chapter starts off in Sammie's POV. Just to get this straight, I'm **not** trying to make fun of **any** race or religion, or anything like that. What Sammie went through in middle school has kind of happened to me, I was teased about my ethnicity, but at least they got in BIG trouble. Something similar to the accident happened to someone I know and that person (the person I know's father) died, I'm not saying who though. I dedicate this chapter in honor of him.

Chapter 7: Wedding Day Planning and the accident

I knew who I wanted to walk me up the aisle. Nick and I started to plan the whole wedding. Joe popped up a couple of times and I was getting ready to smack him for being rude.

"Okay, ceremony or a mass" Nick asked me. I thought about for a while before deciding on a ceremony.

"I want Terri's dad and my dad to walk me down the aisle. Then, your dad will be at the end of the aisle to lift my veil up" I said. Nick looked at me confused and I explained. He grinned at me.

"Clever and original. I'm marrying a beautiful and smart woman" Nick said. We kissed passionately and heard Joe groan in disgust. I grabbed a pad and chucked it behind the counter. Bull's-eye! It hit its target square on the head.

"Ow" we heard him say. We began to laugh and Joe popped up from behind the counter and stomped out of the room. Over the next few months, we finished planning the wedding and started making it happen.

"Okay, we've got the caterers, the cake, the chapel, the reception hall, the DJ, the flower girl, the bridesmaids, the maid of honor, the guests, the rings, the ring bearer, and the best man. I don't think we need anything else" Nick said. I tried not to giggle, but it was no use. Nick looked at me.

"There is something else that we need, the outfits. I don't want to get married in my birthday suit" I giggled. Nick turned red, very red. The next couple of days, I set a date with my bridesmaids and maid of honor; Terri: the maid of honor, Alex's girlfriend: bridesmaid, Shannon: bridesmaid, and Mrs. Jonas: bridesmaid; to go shopping for dresses. Shannon was going to do my make-up because she was a 'professional'. She had the right make-up for my skin tone.

"What would I do without you Sammie" Nick asked kissing me. I giggled; he'd done this plenty of times before. I then thought of those kids back in middle school that teased me about my parents. Why you ask? Because I'm Mulatto. It's stupid I know, but I'd laugh to see their faces right now, with me getting married. I may not look Mulatto (I have light skin, like my mom), but I am and I'm proud to be one.

"Become a vegetable? Or a cake" I answered. He laughed and we kissed again. I had to go out to get some groceries because _**someone**_ (hem, hem, Joe) ate most of the food before some of us could have some.

"Be careful" Nick said as I grabbed my car keys. I winked at him and left. I pulled out of the driveway and planned to go to the store a couple of blocks from the house. As I pulled into the middle of an intersection on a main road, a speeding car came into sight and hit my car dead on. I hardly had time to react and I had begun to turn the steering wheel. My world went black as the sides of the car bent tightly around my body. I now understood what yesterday's vision meant now._**

* * *

Nobody's POV (at the accident scene):**_

It was a horrible scene; one of the cars was a couple of feet from the car it had hit and the other car was crumpled. Two police cars zoomed up seconds after the cars hit. One of the officers instantly grabbed the dispatch microphone and called the accident in.

"Get two ambulances and tell one of them to bring equipment to cut the victim out" he told the dispatcher. They sent over their okay and the officer got out of the car and went to the crumpled car. Another officer met him and they went together while the other officer went to the less crumpled car.

"Hello! Is anyone okay? Can you hear me" the second officer asked loudly. The two of them looked at each other and back at the car. They both took out flashlights and looked into the dark car. There was nobody in the passenger's seat or any of the back seats, but there, of course, was someone in the driver's seat. A young girl in her early twenties was lying unconscious with blood soaking her shirt. The ambulances came a few minutes later and cut the girl out.

"……possibility of punctured lungs….." a paramedic was saying. The third officer was reading the riot act as the other driver was put into the other ambulance.

"We better call the girl's family" the first officer said. The second one nodded and grabbed a cell phone. Then, the girl's wallet was opened and the first contact number that was listed was a guy named Nick. The second officer called that number._**

* * *

Nick's POV (at the house):**_

Sammie was taking her time at the grocery store. Either that, or she was talking to a friend and they were chatting her up. Then again, I had a very bad feeling about something. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello" I asked. That's when I got the biggest shock of my entire lifetime, I think. It was the police.

"Sir, you are listed as an emergency contact for a girl named Sammie. Do you know her" he asked. I paled. A police officer wouldn't call me about Sammie unless she had done something bad or if she was seriously hurt.

"Uh, yes. Is something wrong" I asked hoarsely. There was a long pause at the end of the line. Dead silence is _**definitely**_ **not** a good thing.

"I don't know how to tell you this sir, but Sammie has been in a car accident and has been taken to the hospital with what appears to be serious injuries" he said. He gave me the details and I thanked him. Joe and Kevin came in at that moment followed by Frankie, who had just arrived. I heard the officer hang up, but I stood there clutching the phone like a lifeline.

"Nick" Frankie asked. Kevin took the phone out of my hand and placed it on the hook. I was still staring into space and Joe carefully lead me to the living room couch. I told them what happened and began to cry. They took me to the hospital and I sat by Sammie's bedside holding her hand.

"Don't leave me Sammie, I love you" I cried kissing it. Sammie was pale and the only sounds I could hear were the heart monitor beeping, the ventilator hissing, and occasional conversation and movement in the hall. Ever since we got back from 2018, Sammie has always been there when I needed her. It was now my turn to be there for her, but I needed her to wake up to fulfill my need.

"Come on Nick, you need to get something to eat" Joe said placing his hand on my back and trying to take me away. I tensed up and pulled away from him. I was _**not**_ leaving Sammie and not even the police or my parents could force me to leave.

"Then can you get something for me? Anything is fine with me" I asked. I took Sammie's hand in my own again and watched her face. I heard Joe leave the room with a sigh. About five minutes later, Joe came back with two armfuls and two bags of food. I hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day and it was past breakfast already. I really didn't feel like eating that much, but I'd try to swallow some food.

"Okay, I've got steak, mashed potatoes, these brown clumps which I'll eat because I don't know what they are or if they're poisonous, sodas……" he said rattling off all the food he got. I rolled my eyes and ate a bit. Joe stupidly tried to threaten to shove food down my throat because I wasn't eating much, but Kevin gave him a good hard whack on the back of his head and told him off.

"Hey Nick. Didn't you write a song for Sammie? You should sing it to her" Kevin suggested. My face must've light up like a light bulb. They say that if you talk or sing to an unconscious person, they can hear you.

_I miss you oh so much_

_I can't see you at this moment_

_But I can smell your fragrance_

_I can feel the touch of your hand_

_Oh I love you too much_

_I remember when I first fell in love with you_

_You were beautiful beyond compare_

_I held your hand and kissed your lips_

_I walked with you_

_You talked with me_

_It was so sweet; it was so breath-taking_

_Oh, I remember when I asked if you loved me_

_Your smile broadened and my heart skipped a beat_

_You took my hand and kissed me deeply_

_I looked into your eyes and_

_I saw the love that radiated from them_

_I love you oh so much_

_And I'm so glad that I asked you to be mine forever_

_You said yes_

_And we kissed happily_

_You're all I need_

_All I want_

_All that I've ever dreamt of having_

Kevin rubbed my back as I finished singing and Joe was staring at me with a fork full of food halfway to his mouth. I ignored him and looked for any signs of movement in Sammie. She was beautiful even though she was unconscious. I stared at her and took in her beauty._**

* * *

Big Rob's POV:**_

I slipped into the room and saw the boys sitting near or around her bed. The guys treat her as one of them and she will be one of them if…….when she marries Nick. I look at Nick and I can see the love he has of my daughter in his eyes. I remember when he called me; called everyone. He was crying and you cold barely understand him; you could also hear Frankie comforting him in the background.

"Boys" I said gruffly. They all looked at me and moved away. Frankie gave me a sad smile and left the room to wait for his parents. My mind flashed back to when Sammie was born.

"_Rob! ROB! My water just broke" my wife screamed. My mind began to panic, but then I took control of it and drove my wife to the hospital. Alex was sleeping over a friend's house. I got there in a matter of seconds (not really) and they put her into a room._

"_Okay, we're ready" the doctor said. My hand began to go numb as she pushed. Soon, after all the screaming and yelling, a baby girl was born and we named her Samantha. I went and called Alex's friend's parents._

"_Excuse me, but who's calling" the dad asked grumpily. It was late at night when my wife had had the baby._

"_Sorry to call you so late, but my wife had the baby. I was wondering if you could wake Alex up and put him on" I asked. The father began to grin; I could hear it in his voice; and put Alex on. I told him that he had a baby sister and he began to cheer. I laughed and hung up._

"Daddy" an angelic sound asked.

* * *

Please R&R!


	8. Three Years Later

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapters.

Author's Note: While I was reading the other chapters, I realized that Sammie has 'two' eye colors. Sammie's eyes are really blue-green. You can either pass it off as a mistake or pretend Nick forgot Sammie's eye color. Sorry for that. This chapter starts in Sammie's POV.

Chapter 8: Three Years Later

I was cleaning up the house as best as I could with a baby in me. I was almost nine months pregnant. As I went into the living room, I saw Nick's diabetes meter lying on the furniture. I sighed; I had reminded him plenty of times to take the meter with him. Either that or take his Omni Pod; and he forgot **both**. I went and called my dad on my cell phone and got in my car.

"Dad, it's Sam. Can you pull the bus over, Nick forgot something important and I'm right behind the bus" I said. I had somehow caught up to the bus and it pulled to the side (yes, the band is still together). I followed suit and I went over to the door. Nick opened the door and I gave him his Omni Pod _**and**_ meter. We kissed and then the bus drove away.

"Sammie" Terri squealed quietly. She held a sleeping 1 year old Mikey in her arms. I laughed silently and took Mikey out of her arms and put him in his cousin's playpen. Terri put Mikey's toys in the playpen with his pillow and blanket. We talked.

* * *

Weeks later:

I was entertaining Alex and his wife when I felt a sharp pain followed by something wet. My eyes widened. It couldn't be happening yet! I was still a couple of weeks from my due date! More importantly, Nick was away doing a concert. I cursed.

"Sammie, what's wrong" Alex asked me. I was on the floor and Alex's eyes became as big as saucers.

"Baby. Coming. Need. Hospital" I breathed. Alex bent down and scooped me up bridal style while shouting orders to his wife who ran incredibly fast.

"I'm calling Nick" she told me when we were in the car. I nodded and she tried him, but he didn't answer. She tried a couple of more times and still no answer. Alex looked at the clock in the car and cursed silently.

"He's doing a concert! Call my dad" he said panicking. She did and my dad picked up after two tries. We got to the hospital minutes later.__

We just finished one song and we were about to start another. I was getting nervous because Sammie was having our first child soon. I kept wondering what kind of dad I'd be. Then, a guy walked on stage and came directly towards me.

"Your wife's in labor" he whispered. I paled faster than ever. Sammie wasn't supposed to give birth for a few weeks……..when I was home. Kevin and Joe saw me and rushed over. I told them and they told the audience that we had a serious emergency and that the concert had to end.

"Let's go! Get on the bus! The others will pack the equipment up and the fans'll get their money back" Joe told me as we rushed to the bus. I didn't have that much time to get to the hospital. Thank goodness we were only playing in the next city. Big Rob, the police, Frankie, and my parents escorted us to the hospital.

"My wife…………is……..in labor" I huffed as soon as I entered the hospital. I ran off the bus as soon as it was at a safe speed to get off. The secretary pointed me towards a room. I ran towards it; adrenaline fueling my muscles; and skidded to a halt besides Sammie's bed.

"H-Hey Nick" Sammie huffed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I'm glad I made it. A nurse came in and handed me scrubs. I put them on and it was time for Sammie to give birth.

"You can do it babe" I told her. I wiped her forehead and held her hand. Then, something went wrong and I was told to wait with the others. I began to panic and get scared for my Sammie and baby's lives.

* * *

Cliffie! Sorry this is so short. Please R&R!

* * *

Nick's POV:


End file.
